falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Shadowbolts
The Shadowbolts were an elite unit of pegasi ponies under the command of the Ministry of Awesome. They are a wartime evolution of the Wonderbolts, a group of aerial performers from before the war. History Backstory The original Shadowbolts were shown as a trio of pegasi ponies that were actually Nightmare Moon in disguise. She attempted to tempt Rainbow Dash into joining her by offering her the position of captain of the Shadowbolts. Rainbow Dash wouldn't be swayed though and promptly darted back to the collapsed bridge, fixing it so Twilight and the rest of their friends could cross. During the War Rainbow Dash revived the Shadowbolts during the Equestrian/Zebra war, making them a special task force that would fight on the frontlines alongside Rainbow Dash. The Shadowbolts acted like an elite flight team on the frontline, like fighter planes and helped maintain Equestria's aerial superiority. The Shadowbolts all wore distinctive outfits and were notable in that they aided in taking down dragon mercenaries, hired by the zebras. The Shadowbolts were also rumored to have tested new technologies out on the frontline, including weapons, armour etc. Post War When the war ended, the Shadowbolts were made defunct. The surviving members either died below the cloudline, survived above the clouds or possibly followed Rainbow Dash's example and became Dashite's. The Enclave reinstated the original Wonderbolts but not the Shadowbolts, likely due to their connection with Rainbow Dash. Traits Culture Technology Notes & Trivia In Side Stories The Shadowbolts have also been mentioned in other Fallout: Equestria stories. Project Horizons The Shadowbolts had a base of operations in Hoofington called Shadowbolt Tower, the local MOA hub. The Tower rises above the cloudline and contained pure, untainted unicorns who were made Enclave citizens. The Thunderhead Enclave retains exclusive rights and access to the unicorns and Shadowbolt Tower's resources. The Shadowbolts also had a unique, sleek, black model of PipBuck designed for their personal use. Broken Steel A retired Shadowbolt held onto his costume which was discovered by Sky Fire. Sky Fire wears the costume to disguise herself as she looks exactly like Rainbow Dash. New Pegas In the years following Balefire Day, Nellie Air Force Base was scavenged by a few of the area's local pegasi, who were surprised to discover a mare trapped in one of the base's abandoned training pods. Unable to leave due to severe wounds, "Mother Matrix" had been slowly aging in semi-stasis for hundreds of years, but nonetheless remained possessed of a keen military mind. Using the pods, she taught her newfound guardians everything she knew about aerial combat, transforming them into the deadly faction everypony else knows as "Zoomers"... but which calls itself "The Shadowbolts". Notes *The emblem of the Ministry of Awesome is almost identical to Rainbow Dash's cutie mark, but with purple wings lined in black; this is also the emblem of the Shadowbolts. *The Original Shadowbolts encountered by Rainbow Dash were made of magic, and disappated in the same way all of Nightmare Moon's tricks did. *The Enclave played the song, Rise of the Shadowbolts to inspire their troops, sent to attack Red Eye's Cathedral. Category:Factions